Behind the Mask
by RocksandCoffee
Summary: A/U From a Tumblr prompt: Castle and Beckett are super heroes, whose alter-egos fall in love, not knowing they are also each other's nemesis.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Not mine, but it would be awesome if it was... ;)

Summary: Tumblr prompt: Castle and Beckett as super heroes whose alter-egos fall in love, not knowing they are also each other's nemesis.

A/N: All mistakes are mine. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Masks**

Kate Beckett flipped through her newest book, thoroughly into the story, when she noticed there was a thin trail of smoke curling from her fingers. She dropped it, seeing the scorched hand prints left on the cover. 

She looked at her hands, her heart beating wildly, then intertwined her fingers and rubbed her palms together, feeling nothing feverish or hot, just normal.

Just _normal_, in a freakishly not-normal way.

Again, her gaze fell upon the hand prints on the book. It was crazy, but this had happened several times over the past few weeks, and didn't seem to be going away. - It was - _she was_ \- getting more powerful.

She walked into her kitchen and filled a coffee mug with water. Some of the water sloshed out of it as she haphazardly set it on the cabinet, so she grabbed a hand towel to soak up the water.

When she was finished, Kate stared at the cup for a few minutes, turning it this way and that, unsure of what exactly she was trying to do. She finally let it sit still and held her hand over the mug with her palm down. She closed her eyes and thought about what she'd done before, when she scorched the book.

An odd sound came to life, and she opened her eyes.

She jumped back and screamed, grabbed the cup and threw the now-boiling water on the flaming towel. The small flame was quenched, leaving the smoldering fabric and barely any evidence of fire on the counter.

This power, or whatever it was, could be amazing if she learned more about how to use it properly. She had to figure out how to use this to her advantage, to help others, but without the world knowing.

That could be a problem, but it was one she could figure out.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:Thank you for all the awesome reviews! They are much appreciated! :) After today, I will be posting a new chapter each Friday. Hope you enjoy!

6/6/2014 - Also, I had to make a very minor edit on the first chapter. If you want to take a look, that's cool. It might lessen any confusion that may pop up in later chapters. ;)

_Me + 2am + Coffee = a big mess for Li to fix. So this is all for her. :) (And let me tell you, this one looks to be a record-breaker)  
_

* * *

When he first started writing, Richard Castle had a notebook that he kept notes and story lines in. When he wrote something awful, he could easily pull the paper out and throw it away. Unfortunately, he couldn't do that with his laptop like he really, really wanted to at this moment.

The deadline for the first chapter of this new series was due in just a few weeks and he had absolutely nothing. Nothing. At. All.

Not even half a clue.

His phone rang, and he knew it was either Gina or Paula to gripe at him more about his lack of writing and to berate him, again, about killing off Derrick Storm. He rode a fine line with both of them, alternating between whether they were people he wanted to talk to or if he imagined them as the next murder victims in his stories.

The story part was easy. It was just finding *the* character who would investigate said murder. Nothing was coming, and it seemed like it wasn't going to change any time soon.

Rick tapped the 'reject' button on his phone and clenched his fists as he let the anger and frustration overwhelm him. He closed his eyes and let his hands fall open. In his mind, he imagined the wind billowing around him, making him feel strong, and the stronger he felt, the stronger the air blew and shifted around him, knocking books off the shelves and clearing his desk. He opened his eyes, and papers flew in front of his face, billowing across his office as he directed them.

Then, he realized, this wasn't his imagination at all.

His eyes widened and he froze in place. He slowly turned and looked around his office, seeing the cleared bookshelves and piles of strewn books and papers as they floated to the floor.

Did he really do this? It was amazing and frightening at the same time.

Rick dropped into his chair and tried to remember how to breathe. He stared at his hands thinking of what just happened. _What he made happen._

Where did this power come from? What if he lost control of it? What could happen?

... What else could he do?

He called Gina. There were several meetings that needed to be rescheduled. He couldn't afford to lose control of this in front of everyone. There was no way in hell he was going to leave his penthouse until he knew he could control whatever this was.

But once he could... the wonders he could do with this ability.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** I apologize for this being so incredibly late. If all goes well, there shouldn't be another long wait between chapters like that again. Also, please keep in mind that this is an Alternate Universe. Some details are going to be different from the show.

_For Li. Your encouragement means a lot. :)_

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Kate read through the case file, reading a bit of evidence, then checking it with the information left on the white board. It was long and tedious, but she had learned that sometimes, it was the small, often missed, details that could break a case wide open.

She picked up her coffee, now cold, and looked around the bull pen to see if anyone was watching. The room was almost empty, except for Esposito and Karpowski, both thoroughly distracted by their computers.

It had been a couple of weeks since her power over fire had made itself known. She had managed to exercise some control over it, but so far, she had only done small things, like light candles from across the room and heating up coffee.

It was only the chance of getting caught that worried her.

She let go a bit and closed her eyes, feeling the warmth flow through her fingers and into the mug, instantly heating the coffee to the perfect temperature.

She smiled and brought the mug to her lips.

"Yo, Beckett," said Esposito, suddenly so close behind her. "Wanna call it a night?"

It took everything in her to not spill the liquid in her lap and make a scene. - When did he get out of his seat?

Kate took a breath, not really wanting to stop investigating, but she knew she would work better with a good night's sleep behind her. It had been a long day, after all.

She sighed as she set the coffee down and closed the file on her desk. "Yeah, that's a good idea."

She gathered her things and walked onto the elevator with him just a few steps behind her. "Buy you a drink?" he asked.

"No, but thanks," she replied, "Girl's night with Lanie, then I'm gonna catch eight and break that case in the morning."

The elevator stopped and opened to the ground floor. Espo smiled, "Sounds like fun. 'Night, Beckett."

"Night."

The two detectives went their separate ways from the precinct.

It was a late summer evening, and the sun was just below the horizon, still lighting the sky as the darkness slowly took over. Kate had to admit, she was exhausted and looked forward to getting back to her apartment. She had started toward the nearest subway station, hailing taxis as she saw them, but none stopped.

As she continued on, suddenly there was the feel of cold metal pressed into her side as a guy put his arm tightly around her shoulder.

"You're gonna go with me to that alley over there, and if you try any heroics or make a sound, this gun is gonna blow a hole right through you."

Her instinct was to fight back, but with the gun in her side, she decided not to take any chances. "You need to think about this," she said, "I'm a cop, and I don't have any money on me or anything valuable."

"Yeah, right," he said as he continued to pull her toward the alley. "Cops don't look like you."

Kate remained calm and let him lead the way. She knew exactly how she could get away from this guy, but it would reveal her secret, and she couldn't do that...

Or could she?

He pushed her as they came to the alley, and she hit hard against the wall. It dazed her for a moment, and solidified the plan already forming in her mind.

And she didn't care if the entire world was watching.

Kate pushed the pain back and took in a deep breath. When she exhaled, she felt a wave of heat leave her body and blow away from her, knocking her attacker back and igniting one of the dumpsters further down the alley.

"What the-" He asked as he tried to pick himself off the ground.

She smirked and caught the barrel of his gun as he tried to aim it at her. "You picked the wrong woman to mess with," she said, and closed her fingers tight.

Her hands glowed as the power flowed through her body and manifested into the scorching heat in her hands. Slowly, the barrel of the gun molded like clay in her fingers.

The attacker's eyes widened as he let go of the weapon and attempted to scoot away. "Don't kill me," he cowered, covering his face with his hands.

"What the hell - Beckett?"

She almost jumped upon hearing Esposito's surprised voice call from behind.

Kate dropped the now-misshapen gun. "Javi?" Her partner was there, gun drawn, pointing between her and the attacker like he didn't know who the enemy was. "How -?"

"Got a call saying there was a possible mugging going down. I was barely two blocks away, so..." He didn't finish the sentence, but asked. "What the hell was that?"

"Listen," she said, gesturing toward the guy that tried to attack her, "If you want to take this guy in, that's great, but I'm not giving a statement, and you know why. My resignation will be in Montgomery's office by morning."

"Wait, what?"

"Don't worry, it'll be okay," she smiled, then stepped back. There was this little trick she'd wanted to try for a while, and this was the perfect time. She jumped into the air, letting the flames burst into life and engulf her as she took flight.

The mugger and Espo watched as she made it past the top of the building. She was high enough to see the other uniforms fast-approaching along with a fire truck and an ambulance.

Kate took a moment to process what had just happened and what it could mean. She knew she was going to have to come out soon, but how it happened, well, couldn't have been helped. It was probably better this way.

Ever since her mother was killed, she wanted to do something to make a difference, but nothing ever seemed to work out... until now.

She put the mugger down easily and it felt good. Maybe this was her shot, her true calling, to help others.

A smile tugged at her lips as she flew high above the city, figuring this new power out. She eventually came back to the precinct, traveling so fast it amazed her. She quieted the flames and walked calmly to her desk, taking a few minutes to look at the empty bullpen before she wrote a letter of resignation.

She would miss this place, but had a feeling this new calling would be more fulfilling in the long run.

Kate placed the letter on Montgomery's desk and left.

With this change, she could finally let go and would no longer be contained by the restrictions of an ordinary life.

She flew over the city again, this time, taking in the beauty of it before quenching the flames once more, and landed a few blocks from her apartment. She'd call Lanie in a bit and let her know she may be running a little late.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **This one's a little shorter than most of the chapters, but we're about to get to the fun stuff. ;) Also, friendly alternate universe reminder. **  
**

I would like to thank those of you who have reviewed - I do appreciate that you take a few moments to drop me a line!

* * *

**Chapter Four**

The book release party was going well. Really well. So far, Rick had signed at least five chests and received numbers from two very hot women. Two very hot women who, had he met them a few weeks ago, would have received a call from him in the coming day or so. But, he couldn't chance that anymore... not with way things had changed about him.

He also had too much on his mind about finding something to write about to get the first chapter together. Storm was finished, and he had to find some other character to delve into and dazzle the world with.

Rick found an empty seat at the bar, when Gina slipped into the seat beside him. "Richard, I still think killing off Storm is the worst idea," she huffed, again, "I hope you have something in mind for the next two books you still owe Black Pawn."

"Hi, Gina. Nice to see you as well." He smiled and raised the glass the bartender just handed him.

She stared at him for a second, then smiled. "I'm sorry, it's been a long day, and with that deadline coming up..."

"I'll take care of it," he said, then knocked back the drink. "You know me."

Gina ordered a water and shook her head at Castle. "Yes, I do. I'll have it at least four days late. Just about the time when the guys in charge will decide to start breathing down my neck." She accepted the glass of water the bartender handed her and took a long drink. "I have to emphasize this again - You do know you're on thin ice after Storm Fall, right? Three weeks past due date and you killed off a favorite character. You really need to think about that, Richard."

He set his empty glass down harder than he intended. She was beginning to really irritate him, and he was concerned he might do something he didn't want to do. "I said I will take care of it. Will you please allow me to enjoy the rest of the party?"

"I will," she answered and stood. "Listen, I know the past few years have been rough, but you need to pull out of whatever it is. I heard one of my bosses talking last week, and it didn't sound good for you. At all. You really need to come through this time."

His fingers clenched hard around the glass. "Is that some sort of threat?"

"No," Gina said as she turned away. The napkins to the side of her glass scattered across the bar as she said, "It's the truth."

He cleared his throat and smiled, hoping Gina didn't notice anything unusual. "I'll have a chapter written and in on time. Don't sweat it."

She nodded, and Rick watched her leave, then walked back onto the balcony. He wanted so badly to... but that time would come. He felt the pent-up anger trying to come forth - a short burst of wind that fluttered through his hair - but he somehow managed to stop it before it manifested into something more.

It took some time, but he finally calmed down. Once he was sure things were under control, he decided to once again lose himself in the throng of crazy fangirls, and for a little while, forget about everything, including the non-existent book hanging over his head. 


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Slight time jump here.

Thanks to those of you who have taken the time to review! Hope you enjoy! :)

* * *

**Chapter Five**

It was 6pm and Kate's feet ached. It was something a hot bath could work wonders on, but unfortunately, it would be a few hours before that was a possibility.

She took a long sip of the iced mocha and opened the cover of _Storm Fall_. It was Richard Castle's latest book, and rumored to be the last of Derrick Storm. She doubted it would really be the last of her favorite character, but if it was, she looked forward to reading whatever he came up with next.

But Kate's mind was wandering, not staying focused on the reading at all. She was still adjusting to the changes made in her life over the past few months: gaining strange powers... resigning... and now buying a coffee shop.

The papers had finally been signed, and this was her first official day of ownership. Everything had gone through so easily, from price negotiations to the now-former owners allowing her to hang around before so she could learn the ropes. It was definitely different from being a cop, not to mention it also kept her stocked up in coffee - something that she needed in the life bestowed upon her. She couldn't complain at all about the investment.

It definitely was a nice, quiet, balance to the craziness that took over some nights. She had seen more than a few headlines and articles in the paper about a certain female superhero who the city had gladly claimed as their own. She couldn't help but feel a little (maybe a lot) proud of that.

The ring of the hanging bell on the door caught Kate's attention, so she made her way back to the front counter. A tall man in sunglasses with a messenger bag and a smirk on his face strode in.

"Good evening," she greeted, "What can I get for you?"

He seemed to study over the menu for a time, then said, "I'll take a grande whatever-you-suggest."

Kate blinked. She really didn't care for this kind of order. "Okay... you sure you trust me?"

His smirk turned slowly into a grin. "I didn't say that, but I bet you do your best work on the kind of coffee you enjoy yourself."

"All right," she said, still not quite understanding, but going with it anyway, "I'll have it for you in just a sec."

She quickly made the coffee, maybe using a few shortcuts with her powers, then handed it to him. "Grande skim latte, two pumps of vanilla." Usually, it was sugar-free vanilla she used, but figured he wouldn't care so much for that.

"That was really fast. Thanks." he said, then paid for the drink and walked to the booth in the far corner. He opened the bag and pulled out a laptop, then sat there, staring at the screen.

Kate took a towel and went to wipe down a few tables she'd missed earlier. One was not too far from the man, and she hoped not to disturb him.

"You're probably wondering what has me here at this time of the day," he said as she bent over and began cleaning off the table.

"I honestly didn't think much about it." Kate looked up at him as she wiped the chairs off. "A lot of people come here at odd times to read, write, or whatever. There really isn't a certain time of day for anything."

He'd taken his glasses off and she thought she recognized him, but she didn't ask. It had been a long day, and after working in the public for a while, both on the police force and here, she had seen lots of "familiar" faces.

He made some sort of non-committal noise and typed for a moment, then appeared to delete the entire thing. "I'm supposed to have a chapter written in less than two days, and I've got nothing. I hoped a venue besides my office would help."

"You just have to give it time," she offered, hoping to sound encouraging, "Maybe you're trying too hard."

"Could be," he agreed, then stared at the screen a little more. He seemed as though he had the weight of the world upon his shoulders.

As she began to walk away, he spoke again, "I saw you had a book on the counter. What genres do you like to read?"

Kate shrugged, feeling like she'd been put on the spot. She took a seat, facing him, at the closest table and said, "Most of the time, I read mysteries. I have also read a few sci-fi novels and several of the classics."

"Interesting," he observed, then smiled as he took a drink of his coffee. He leaned back in his chair and said, "You are fairly well-read, or at least sound like it. Do you have any ideas of a story or situation you would like to read about?"

"I don't know," Kate took the first idea off the top of her head. "Maybe some bad-ass female detective that's being followed around by a wannabe writer?"

"That could be interesting..." he started to type, then stopped again, thinking for a time before typing more.

He seemed absorbed in his task now, so she got up to finish wiping the tables.

A few hours later, he left, leaving her a fifty dollar tip with a note, saying, "Thanks for your help."

For a time, she wondered about the man, and why he chose her place to write. But then, it was probably a freak thing, and she would probably never see him again. Either way, he made the evening a bit more interesting.

Kate stuffed the tip into her pocket, then smiled as she looked at the clock.

Almost time for the fun to begin.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Just another friendly reminder that this is an "AU," which means the story may have some differences from the show.

Thanks once again for all the great reviews! I'm glad you enjoy it so far! :)

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Rick set his laptop on his desk, thinking more about the woman at the coffee shop and her suggestion for a novel. A writer following a homicide detective?

The idea was different - he wasn't quite sure if it had been done before, and it felt like a wide-open playing field. It was something he could breathe life into, and maybe it could do the same for him. He was sure Gina would be okay with the idea, but he had to really sell it. The first chapter was finished, so he gave it another read-through and made a few edits before he sent it to her.

All that was left was to get a good night's sleep. He felt good about this new novel and the stories that could come from this new female character. He stretched and got ready for bed. Tomorrow would be another day. 

* * *

The sun was up, shining brightly through the windows, giving light throughout his home. Rick checked the time, and found it was half past eight. He sat at his desk and opened his laptop, eager to see what else this new story of his had to tell.

It wasn't long until he phone rang, and he saw it was Gina. No surprise there, he expected to hear something from her after sending in the chapter. He answered.

What came next was a long string of words he honestly didn't expect, and all he could do was listen as his world seemed to fall in on him once more.

Rick pressed the 'end call' button and let his hand drop to his side.

They didn't like the chapter. Something about it being too campy compared to Storm, that it wasn't up to his usual writing. Something about not being himself anymore.

He threw the phone down, surprised it didn't burst into pieces as it bounced and slid across his desk. When it started to ring again, Rick grabbed it and hit the 'reject' key.

He was tired of this, of everything. He opened his liquor cabinet and took out a bottle of scotch and poured a tumbler of the liquid, relishing the burn as it slid down his throat.

Admittedly, it was a last minute piece he had practically thrown together, but there was something about it that he thought popped, and could be something great. However, the ones in charge didn't think so, so here he was, now unemployed.

It was just the latest of the awful hand the universe had dealt to him over the past few years. He poured another tumbler and stared out the window, watching the people walking past.

Somewhere in the throng of people, he saw a flash of red hair. In that instant, he could almost hear her voice, calling from her room, asking him why he let her sleep in. It was a school day, after all.

Rick squeezed his eyes shut and bottled the anguish away. It was too much right now. - Everything was too much.

He threw the untouched drink across the room, shattering glass and sloshing the liquid everywhere. He had lived like his life was normal, like everything was 'okay' for too long. It hadn't been... for two years.

It just wasn't fair, how fleeting life was, especially her life. He refused to even think her name, because that would make it real, the fact that she was no longer here, in this universe, at least.

Here, his daughter was lost. Killed in a plane crash when his ex-wife decided to take her out of school for lunch. In Paris. There were no survivors, no one he could physically blame.

He could feel the rage building within him. It had been kept inside for so long and now all he wanted to do was to let it out.

Rick took a deep breath and tried to calm down as a blast of air coursed through the room, knocking pictures off-center and clearing several tables and bookshelves. When it didn't seem to work, he ran to the balcony and didn't stop.

He. Didn't. Stop.

_He was flying._

The busy streets of New York lay below him. It took time, but he figured out how to maneuver through the air, letting the wind push him wherever he wished to go.

He turned as he passed a building, cutting the corner maybe a bit too close, and the walls closest to him shuddered and cracked. He flew by it again, even closer, causing bits of the walls to give way and fall.

Now that was an idea.

All his anger and grief made him strong, and with this kind of power, he could do anything.

Black Pawn had awakened the storm - and he knew exactly what his next move would be. 

* * *

The sky was dark as the city's night life started to wake up. Rick looked down at the city from the top of his penthouse, sneering as he prepared his mind for what was to come. It was the perfect moment to take his revenge. He certainly had the power to do so, and it would be glorious, taking the building down, one brick at a time.

Dressed in a dark gray suit and with a final adjustment of the black mask over his head, he stepped off the edge and shot into the sky. He watched the lighted movement of the traffic as he glided deeper into the city.

He could already imagine the looks of terror on his victim's faces, their screams, and it spurred him on.

And soon, he saw the building, his target. With a smile, he burst forward with a surge of power he knew was hidden deep down, and focused all his energy on the forty-seventh floor. 


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Again, thanks for reviews, favorites, and follows! :) All mistakes are mine.

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

Kate stepped out of the subway and onto the brightly lit sidewalk. It was late, and she was tired from the long day and the events of tonight's watch. She couldn't wait to get to her apartment and get a good night's rest.

Having the coffee shop was nice, and a somewhat relaxing job, but her other 'job' could be difficult at times, and this was one of those nights. She had broken up two would-be muggings and stopped a robbery. It had been a slow night, really, just exhausting. And thankfully, things all worked out for the best.

Just as she punched in the code to enter her building, the air around her buzzed with the faint sound of glass shattering and the ground rumbled with mortar crumbling and falling. This had to be something big.

In an instant, she was back in the air as her body became covered in flame. She took a deep breath and slipped back into the persona of HeatWave as she sped toward the sounds of chaos.

As she closed in, she took care to slow and quieten the flames, hoping to find out who or what was causing all this. And as if the Fates were listening, the culprit stopped not far from her, floating in the air like she was.

It was like she was frozen for a time - there was another like her - some guy who had also acquired powers. There must be more people in the city, others like them. She had wondered about that, if she was the only one, and now that question was answered. It took HeatWave a moment to push through the surprise and get back to the task at hand.

"Hello, New York!" he called, his voice deep from using a voice digitizer, and laughed as he flew all around building, the walls and windows crackling and breaking apart as he passed them by. "Run for your lives as Maelstrom blows through!"

He was dressed in a black or dark gray business-type suit, and of course, his face was covered in a mask. If she didn't know better, it would have looked as if he'd come from a masquerade. All of his posturing and talking made her briefly wonder if he would eventually burst into song.

But all that aside, HeatWave knew she couldn't just stand by while he destroyed the building. This 'Maelstrom' needed to be dealt with. Quickly.

She sent a pulse of searing heat from the palm of her hands, hitting him squarely in the back. It was apparent he didn't know she was there, as he faltered and fell several yards before he righting himself.

She then shot several small fireballs at him as she moved closer. She floated a few feet shy of Maelstrom, just as he turned to face her.

"Now, this is quite interesting," he said, sounding amused as he patted away a glowing ember on his suit. "I see I'm not the only one with powers. And you dropped me like a pro."

He didn't seem fazed by her attacks, but the suit was definitely burned in at least three spots.

He looked her over, sneering. "But that's a far cry from stopping me."

"Maybe so, but this isn't," she said, and flew into him, slamming both of them hard into the building across the street. It stung, and she knew the way her shoulder hit, she would definitely feel that in the morning.

They rolled and landed on the sidewalk, barely missing the few onlookers and stopping traffic. Maelstrom picked himself up off the ground slowly, his moves seeming very deliberate. HeatWave watched him, ignoring the calls of the police and the sirens and alarms blaring from everywhere on the street.

He was down on one knee, his hands still on the concrete when he looked up at her. His blue eyes were cold and full of hatred. "You took me by surprise, Flame-girl. I won't let that happen again."

He jumped, knocking her back and leaving a wake of falling debris from the building he had been attacking as he gained altitude and was out of sight before she could stop him.

"Freeze!" One of the cops called, just a fraction of a second too late. Not that it mattered.

"Dude, put your gun down!" Esposito's voice called over all the commotion, then approached her.

"Sorry, HeatWave," he said, jerking his head toward the young officer who was now quickly putting his weapon away. "New guy, Ryan. You know how it is."

"Yeah Espo, I remember," she answered as she got back to her feet, feeling somewhat sorry for the rookie. "Do you know anything about this Maelstrom guy?"

"I was hoping you could answer that question," he said, "this is the first time he's attacked. I didn't know he had a name until you said it. And for that matter, I didn't know there were others like you."

"Yeah, me either." She looked up at the black sky, then to the destruction around them. "He wanted to destroy the building, and did a decent job, not that it's a very original plan, or makes any sense. Do you have any idea what companies are based in there?"

"No idea," Espo answered, "but I'm sure we'll know all about it soon."

"Hey boss," Another officer called from the spot she and Maelstrom had landed. "Looks like he tore his suit." He held up a small scrap of scorched fabric in his gloved hand.

"Good job - That will give us something to start on," he said, then turned back to her, "I'll let you know details as I get them."

"You know where to find me," HeatWave said as she nodded to him, then turned and zipped away.

She searched the sky as she haphazardly made her way back toward her apartment, hoping to catch a glimpse of Maelstrom. It wasn't surprising when she came up empty, and she was sure this wasn't the only time she'd meet up with this guy. And hopefully, he was finished for the night.

It was late, so she continued on to her apartment, landing quietly in an alley close by. She walked to the front of the building and punched in her code, enjoying the blast of cool air as she stepped inside.

She stretched her shoulder and winced at the pain the movement caused. Pain meds and an ice pack would be her friends tonight.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Two chapters tonight, since this one is so short. :) Again, all mistakes are mine.

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

Maelstrom flew back to his penthouse, frustration and anger boiling through his veins. He didn't finish the job, but wasn't sure if he could have with the added distraction of the female flame-thrower. She was definitely unexpected and he didn't know how to react to finding another with powers.

Rick stripped off his mask as he walked inside, going straight to his office. He stuffed the mask into a drawer and turned on the computer. It didn't take long to do a search and find out who his opponent was.

HeatWave. She was called HeatWave.

Pictures from the past few weeks of this flaming crime-stopper filled his computer screen. How did he miss all of this? He pulled up one of the larger pictures of her and looked closely, as if she might look familiar, but he couldn't tell with the way the flames altered her appearance.

Rick was sure he could find some way to beat her, he just had to up his game, and he could see himself bringing much more damage and fear to New York City.

\- Tonight was only the beginning. -


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Thank you for the awesome reviews! :) From here until the end, unless RL interferes, I should get one chapter posted every 1-2 nights. All mistakes are mine.

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

It was a beautiful morning and the sun was just beginning to peek above the horizon as Kate opened the door to the shop. A few days had passed since her altercation with Maelstrom, and thankfully, there had been no other signs of the man. Her shoulder was still stiff, though not as painful, and she had to work to do.

She hoped Javi would be in sometime today with info on Maelstrom's attack. So far, she hadn't been able to find anything.

She went about straightening the few chairs on her way back to the register. Her regular customers would start showing up soon.

Sure enough, the first few came in and the the hum of people chatting filled the air. The most popular subject was still the events from a few nights ago. Everyone seemed so intrigued by this bit of action between her alter-ego and Maelstrom. She listened, hoping to hear something new in all of it, but it was all the same stuff.

After a few hours, the morning rush filtered out, and Kate was sweeping the floor when saw Espo come inside.

"Yo, Beckett. You doing okay?" he asked.

She stopped and went to the counter to make a coffee for him and shrugged. "Still a little sore. You?"

"Tired, but I have a little info you may be able to use. We haven't been able to pinpoint the exact design just yet, but we know enough to tell your boy is loaded. The fabric came from an Armani suit, serious high-end stuff. DNA, if any, was burned off..."

"I can't imagine how that happened," she said with a light chuckle.

"You and me both," he replied, then continued, "the floor he was concentrating on was the 47th, and the location of Black Pawn Publishing."

Kate stopped for a moment. She had heard of that company before. "That's kind of odd."

"You're telling me," he said, "and they've got a list a mile long of employees and writers we're going through. No leads so far. Dude didn't leave fingerprints or anything to go on besides the fabric. Looks like we'll have to wait him out and see if he attacks again."

"I don't like that," she said, "But I'm sure something will pop soon."

"I hope so," he said, then his phone buzzed and he checked the message. "I've got to go."

"Thanks, Espo," she said.

"No problem, just be safe. That dude has got some serious issues."

"No kidding," Kate answered, and waved her friend off. "I'll see you around."

* * *

As the day grew long, the coffee shop was almost empty, with only three customers reading and enjoying their drinks. Kate was caught up for the time being, so she took out her own book to read.

After a while, she heard the door open, and took a moment to finish the paragraph. "Good afternoon!" she said as she laid the book down. The writer from a few days ago stood across the bar from her, smiling.

"You've got excellent taste in books," he said.

Kate blinked, then looked at _Storm Fall_ and back to him.

"Richard Castle?" Her voice might have squeaked. God, she hoped it didn't. How did she not recognize him before?

His smile grew as he replied, "Guilty."

Oh wow... Richard Castle was in her shop, had been here before, and he had practically asked her for a story idea. She just... froze.

"You okay?" he asked, with a mix of amusement, and maybe concern, in his voice, "I didn't mean to-"

"No. I mean, yes. You're fine-" she started, then shook her head. Yeah, he was fine, but that's not what was supposed to come out of her mouth. "I mean, I just didn't expect to see you. Here. Again."

Like that made more sense. She needed to shut up before she made a bigger fool of herself.

"It's all right," he said, "Sometimes, I have that effect on people. I'd like a grande mocha latte please."

"I'll have that right up," answered Kate, then went about making the order for him. Wow, this was really awesome, having him here.

"So, what do you think?" he asked, when she handed the steaming cup to him.

She was staring at him and slowly let go of the cup. "Um.. what do you mean?"

"_Storm Fall_."

"OH." Kate glanced back at the book, bringing her thoughts back to the story, and said, "It's really good so far. I've only made it to chapter seven."

He nodded, "The fun stuff is about to start. You'll see."

"How - what about the other story?" she asked, hoping to get the subject off of her reading his books. "The one you were working on a few days ago?"

"It's going," he answered, and there was a level of coolness about his reply that caught her attention.

"That's great." She figured he was under a lot of stress and decided not to say anything else about it. "I won't bother you anymore, but I'll be here if you need anything else - a refill or whatever."

"Thanks..." That seemed to melt the coolness a bit. "You know, I don't even know your name."

"Kate. I'm Kate."

He reached a hand toward her and she took it. "And you can call me Rick."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Rick looked at the map of the city he had spread out over his desk. All the destruction he caused a few nights ago at Black Pawn gave him a thrill he never knew existed, so he was deciding what to attack next, marking landmarks and other buildings here and there.

It was fun causing chaos. And finding this HeatWave... well, he'd deal with her if or when she decided to show up again.

But his next hit would be a place a little more crowded than Black Pawn. His anger with them was satisfied, while they attempted to rebuild and find a new best-selling writer to bring in their profits.

It was funny when Gina called, attempting to rectify everything between them. He told her wasn't interested in coming back, but he also knew in a few days, she would probably call back and offer him a better deal.

However, his life wasn't about writing stories anymore. Now, he was ready to do something more, something bigger. All the destruction he caused to Black Pawn opened something inside that made him lust for more. - And more destruction would follow.

* * *

Again, it was night, and Maelstrom flew toward Grand Central Station, keeping high in the air as he closed in. The city was beautiful from this view, all the lights, moving and not.

Then, there was a flicker of flame sparking from a street to his right, taking his attention. He changed course to see what was going on.

Much to his surprise, he could see HeatWave breaking up what appeared to be a brawl. This must be his lucky day - he wasn't even looking for her, and there she was. He started to continue on his way, but knew once the police arrived, she would be hot on his tail and he didn't want her sneaking up on him like last time.

He'd just have to take care of her first.

Maelstrom dove into the middle of the chaos, the wind billowing and pushing everyone aside. Except for HeatWave.

He smirked at the confusion she conveyed at his appearance. "Wh-what are you doing here?"

"Just clearing my way," he answered, then blew a streetlamp over in an attempt to knock her down.

HeatWave dodged, catching her shin on it as she moved. It seemed to slow her down, but not much. A series of fireballs hurled toward him, unaffected by his control of the wind they were moving against.

Four hit him on the chest, knocking the breath out of him and pushed him back several yards, but he didn't hit the ground this time.

He quickly pulled off his flaming jacket just as she sent some kind of glowing pulse at him, burning his skin. Maelstrom raised his hand and moved it as if to wave her off, and she was flung to the ground.

Curious, he thought, then reached toward her and lifted his arm up, watching as she floated limply from the ground.

\- He didn't know he could do that. -

Suddenly, she was awake and he was covered in searing heat as he crashed hard into something, making his head spin.

HeatWave hovered over him and he could see the hint of a smile on her flaming features. "Clearing the way for what? You have no idea who you're dealing with."

He regained enough of his senses to jump forward. He grabbed her and they rolled. When they hit the ground, she was pinned beneath him.

"No, my dear, you have no idea."

Everything went white and stars of pain exploded behind his eyes.

"Don't call me 'dear.'" she said, as his sight began to return.

He could hear the sirens approaching and knew he should leave. "This isn't over, HeatWave!" he called as he jumped back into the sky.

But he would end it. Of that, he had no doubt.

And while she was distracted here, he could continue on his way to Grand Central. He called on the wind and blasted into the air, knowing she would not be far behind.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **Thank you to those of you who are still reading and reviewing! I appreciate you all so much! :)

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

It had been quite a long day, starting with Espo coming in with an update that there still wasn't a real update on the Maelstrom attacks. He had almost leveled Grand Central last night, and it frustrated Kate how tough her nemesis seemed to be. There was still no clue who the man was, and it was more than frustrating that, basically, they were still on page one.

She had just finished pouring a coffee and added a new combination of flavors she was trying out. It was a thing she had started this morning, this mixing and matching flavors, and she found it calming. And after the beating Kate gave and received last night, she needed all the calm she could get.

Kate was more than happy to see Rick when he entered the shop. She smiled when he stepped up to the counter. "Hey, Rick. You feel like being a guinea pig today?"

The look he gave her was priceless and made her cheeks feel warm. "Depends. What kind of experiment are you trying?"

"This." She set a cup of her latest concoction in front of him.

He raised an eyebrow and studied the steaming mug. "What's in it?"

"A little bit of everything," she answered, and leaned on the counter, "I think you may like it."

Rick slowly took a sip and smiled. "This is really good, thank you for letting me try it."

Kate thought her cheeks might split with the smile that spread even further across her face. "You're welcome," she said, then saw him reach into his pocket. "And it's on the house."

"Are you sure?" He asked, then took another drink.

"Absolutely, just keep writing and we'll call it even."

He choked on his next swallow, coughing a bit as he said, "I'll see what I can do. Thanks. "

She watched him as he walked to his usual table. He seemed flustered as he took out his laptop out, but she shrugged it off. There wasn't much telling what a day in the life of Richard Castle was like.

Over the next few hours, customers filtered in and out of the coffee shop, and soon, only the two of them remained. She was getting ready to close it for the day so she would have time to rest before whatever the night had to bring.

"Hey, Kate," Rick called, "There's no one here at the moment... join me?"

"Sure," she carefully made her way over and took the seat across from him as he folded his laptop and put it away.

"I know you're going to close the shop soon... if you don't have any other plans, would you like to go out?"

Kate's eyes widened and her heart fluttered wildly in her chest. She wanted to say yes, but what if Maelstrom attacked again?

Rick must have picked up on her hesitation. "If you're busy, it's all right. Maybe we could try another time?"

"No!" The word came out a little louder than she meant. "No, tonight would be great," she answered. If the guy attacked, she would figure it out. "I would really like that, Rick."

"Great!" he took her hand and kissed the back of it. "Meet you here when you close?"

Kate shook her head, "With no one else here, I can shut it down now and we can be on our way in about twenty minutes. That is, if it's all right with you?"

"I love that idea," he said, then his eyes opened wide, "I mean-"

"I know what you mean," she replied, trying not to laugh at how awkward the situation suddenly turned. "We haven't even made it out the door yet, and we're already acting like our parents may walk in."

When Rick laughed, she joined in, and thankfully, it broke the tension. "I know, right?" he said, "This is something new to both of us, I guess."

"It is," Kate agreed with him. It had been a long time since she'd found a real connection to anyone. "Keep your seat while I get the doors locked and put everything away for the night."

* * *

As they followed the waiter to their seats, Rick was beside Kate, his hand set gently on her waist.

She winced as he pulled back her chair, and he must have seen it. He asked, "Kate are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she answered, "Just, um, tripped last night, that's all."

"Oh, okay." It almost sounded like he didn't believe her, but he seemed to let it go. "If you're hurting, we should have planned this for another time..."

She shook her head and took his hand as he sat in the chair across from her. "It's fine, really. I wanted to do this."

"All right," he said, "and thanks."

She opened the menu to the dinner selections while the waiter set two glasses of water on their table. "You know, you're the only person I've talked with who hasn't brought up anything related to the Maelstrom and HeatWave craziness that has been happening all over the city."

Rick slowly took his hand from hers and began looking through his menu. It was like he had suddenly become frozen. "There's nothing I can do about it, so what is there to talk about?"

"I didn't mean anything-"

"No, it's okay... just... the man tried to take out the company I used to work for, so that's a little - I don't know - stressful, I guess." He smirked and let out a soft laugh, "But then, I guess I should thank the guy, really. They had fired me not long before the attack happened. One might call it poetic justice."

His words were... different... somehow. She decided to let the subject drop, not wanting to mess up their date. After a long moment, she tried again, "Have you been to this place before?"

"Yes, but it has been a while," he answered, then took a long drink of water. He set the glass back down with a clink and looked at her, then breathed deeply and smiled. "Listen, I'm sorry about that... there have been a lot of changes in my life lately, not to mention this really awesome date that I am in the process of turning into a disaster."

"No," said Kate as she took his hand again, thankful he seemed to be as into this as she. "No disaster. Just learning more about each other. I, for one, find it refreshing you don't want to talk about... certain things. I guess I just needed to state how nice it is to have someone *not* talk about it for a few."

And hopefully, there will be no 'new' news to ruin the evening, she thought.

The waiter returned and poured wine for both of them and took their orders.

"You're right, it is," Rick said when the waiter was gone. "It's almost like we're the only ones who have other things in our lives to worry about besides what's in the news."

He then held his glass up and offered, "To keeping our heads in the clouds?"

"Exactly," she agreed, and clinked her glass against his. This was sure to be an interesting night.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** Again, I do really appreciate those of you who have taken the time to read (and maybe review) the story!

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

The night had been wonderful, and Rick hated to see it end. It was still so strange for him, letting someone in so close, but Kate had made it so easy.

As she stepped out of the taxi, she looked back in and said, "You coming, Rick?"

It took him a moment to gather his thoughts. She wanted him to follow her?

"Um... sure," he said as he started to climb out of the cab.

"If you don't want to, it's okay," she said, "My apartment is still two blocks away. I just thought we could take a short walk."

"I like that idea," he said, knowing he was stumbling over his words and acting as if he didn't want to be here, and that was the farthest from the truth.

Rick walked by her side, thinking of what to say. It had been so much easier before, in the restaurant, but now it was really just them, nothing worthwhile was coming forth.

Kate stepped close and bumper her hip against his. "You okay over there?"

"Oh yeah, fine," he answered. He was well aware he was beginning to act strangely and she deserved an explanation. "Kate, listen-"

"You haven't been out on a date in a long time, have you?" she asked. "I do know a little about what happened... at least, what was in the paper a few years ago."

He stopped, and she was there with him. It was like she was in his head. "Yeah, it has been a while." He tried to smile, but looked down and scuffed his foot on the sidewalk. "and difficult. I apologize if tonight-"

"No, you're fine. I do understand, in a way." Kate started walking again, and he followed. "I lost my mother about ten years ago."

He couldn't stop the words from coming forth. "Does the emptiness ever go away?"

"I think maybe a little does, but over time, you find you don't mind carrying it around so much."

"How did you cope, at first?"

He jumped a little when she twined her fingers with his. "I went a little crazy for a while, then straightened up and went into the police academy. I was on the force for several years, even made detective." Her eyes widened some, like maybe she had said too much. "I guess I sort of worked through it, realized that wasn't my place anymore and decided to buy the coffee shop."

Kate punched in the code to the building and held the door open, "Come on," she smiled, "I can tell you want to talk more, and I'd prefer to not stand out on the sidewalk all night."

"Okay," he said. She was right, after all.

As they walked up the stairs to her apartment, he fished his wallet out of his jacket pocket. It took longer than he thought it would to open the thing and flip through the paper and cards inside. Part of him didn't want to do it, but he also knew he hadn't taken her picture out since six months after the plane crash.

Before he knew it, Kate was holding the door open for him. "Make yourself comfortable," she said, "I'll get some drinks."

Rick stepped inside and instantly liked the place, how well-lit it was and it so open. He slowly followed Kate to her kitchen, the picture finally in his hands.

"Here," he said as he handed the picture to Kate. He could feel the wound reopen and the tears gathering in his eyes. "Her name is -was- Alexis..."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** Friendly AU reminder... Again, thank you so much for reading! I haven't been able to reply to the reviews lately, but I do appreciate each and every one of them!

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

_"Her name is -was- Alexis..."_

Kate could see his tears and felt her own beginning to collect and recognized the pain in his eyes. "Rick, you don't have to do this-"

"I know," he replied, then drew in a deep breath. "and I probably just made things awkward, but you get it."

"Get what?" she asked, not quite understanding.

Kate poured a couple of glasses of wine and handed one to him, trading it for the picture. The girl was about eleven, if she remembered right, smiling brightly with her father's eyes and long red hair.

"The emptiness," Rick's voice wavered slightly as he answered, "She would've been fourteen a few months ago."

"She's beautiful." She was at a loss for words as she handed the picture back.

"She was." Rick glanced at it, and his expression - it was like he hadn't looked at it in a very long time. He quickly recovered and put it away as he gave a weak smile. "So... your mother?"

"Yeah," Kate took a drink from her glass, holding the liquid in her mouth for a moment before she swallowed. "She was stabbed to death in an alley. They said it was a random act of gang violence."

Rick watched her for a moment, then said, "But you don't believe that..."

"I don't, but for a time..." she started, but decided tonight may not be the best time to go down that rabbit hole. "Well, that's why I went into the police academy, so I could help other families get closure."

She knew his next question before he spoke. "Why did you leave?"

"I don't have a better way of explaining, other than it was time for a change." Kate shrugged and smiled as she continued, "and I can't complain about buying the coffee shop. It's changed my life for the better, I think."

He seemed to absorb that for a few minutes and sipped from his glass. "I'd like to think so too- I mean..." he smiled and shook his head, then got to his feet. "I should go. Thank you for tonight, Kate. I really had a nice time."

"I did, too," Kate said as she stood and followed him to the door. She opened it, and as he walked past, she stopped him with a quick kiss to his cheek. "That emptiness you feel? It took a long time - years - but it does get easier to carry. Try not to let it pull you down too far. Okay?"

His eyes widened for a moment, then he nodded. "I'll try." 


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: **I know this is late, but I had to let this one stew a bit.

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

It was morning, and Rick blinked in the brightness of the sunlight. He had tossed and turned all night after he returned from his evening with Kate. She was inspiring, to say the least, and some of the things she said... it was like she saw right through him last night.

He scrubbed his palms over his eyes and dragged his feet over the side of the bed and onto the floor. For a time, he just sat there, running parts of their date over and over in his mind.

The last Kate spoke before he left stuck with him the hardest. Part of him desperately wanted to take her words to heart, but this void inside brimmed with anger and emptiness... it had an appetite he wasn't sure he could control, even if he tried. It was like a warning, something about not letting it take him down - but what if it was too late?

And that was it - he wasn't sure if he honestly wanted to try. Going out as Maelstrom fed that anger, let it run its course, but it never was completely satisfied. It felt good, yet, he could see something beginning to spark between him and Kate, and it conflicted him. Two paths, both tempting and dangerous in their own ways, and he was skirting along both.

He shook his head and pushed it all back. The one thing he could control right now was what happened on the page, so he took out his laptop and wrote. It had been a long time since he had felt so excited to write, to create, and the words flowed so freely. Kate Beckett had certainly become his muse, and continuing the tale she inspired would help.

It was enough. For now.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** Slight time-jump in this chapter.

Thank you, again, for taking the time to read this! :) All mistakes are mine.

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

It was mid-morning, and the coffee shop was virtually empty, holding only her and Rick. Kate was thankful for the respite - between work, fighting Maelstrom, and going out with Rick, it was like she had barely enough time to breathe. - Even Rick looked worse for wear as he typed away at his laptop.

She was more than aware of how often their eyes met as she wiped off tables and other tasks in the quiet room, and each time it brought a smile, maybe a shiver of excitement down her spine. She enjoyed the time they had spent together and how easy it was to talk to Rick. It was amazing, how quick they had found their own rhythm and how in-tune they were with each other. There was still something Kate sensed about him - something he was hiding - but she had her secrets as well, so there wasn't much she could say. Everyone had their quirks, and this was probably one of his.

Rick began packing up his laptop as she sat down to take a break. She turned to speak, just as he had moved beside her, his hand so gentle at her waist. "Kate, it's a slow day, and you're exhausted. Let's get out of here, just you and me. I'll pack a picnic lunch and we can go to the park, or really, anywhere you want to go."

"I can't close early-" she started to argue, but even to her, her voice wasn't convincing.

"Yes, you can," he insisted, his eyes so clear and full of... something. "You need a break and maybe some fresh air."

She couldn't argue with that. Slowly, she nodded and said, "All right, come back in about an hour. I'll watch for you."

He smiled and kissed her cheek before stepping into the hustle of the city. Kate watched him as long as she could, thinking how close they had grown in such a short time. It felt amazing, the way he treated her, and she couldn't wait until he returned.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** For those wondering, there are five more chapters after this one. All mistakes are mine. And as always, thanks for reading!

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

It was a beautiful day in the park - the sun was out and the sky was blue, and with the beautiful woman by his side, it was everything.

Rick found a shaded area and took the blanket he had folded over his arm, spreading it neatly by a tree. Kate set the basket she insisted on carrying on a corner.

As she knelt beside it and began to open the lid, he gently put his hand over hers, keeping her from seeing its contents. "Wait," he said, "We don't have to be in a hurry, do we?" he asked, smiling.

She smiled in return and sat back. "I'm not in a hurry, I just want to know what you've got in there."

"And you'll find out in a little while." He sat with his back against the tree and pulled her toward him.

Kate turned and sat in front of him, with his legs encircling hers and her back against his chest. Rick closed his eyes and ran his fingers through her hair as he felt her relax into him.

He leaned his head forward and placed a gentle kiss on the side of her neck. Her muscles tensed a little, so he stopped and rested his head against the tree, committing to memory the warmth of her next to him. He half expected her to move away, but she stayed.

"I'm sorry," he said, "I shouldn't have-"

"No, you're fine," she interrupted, "Just tired and a little stressed out."

"Anything I can help with?" He rubbed the tensed muscles where her neck and shoulders met. Kate sighed and leaned into his touch. "You know, I can help with things around the shop. That is, if you would like for me to do so."

"Thanks, but I'll be okay. A lot of it is from an outside project that I hope will be finished soon."

That was unexpected. She hadn't mentioned anything of the kind before, and they had talked about a lot of things. "What kind of project, if I may ask?"

Kate laid her head against his shoulder and kissed his cheek. "You may ask, but it's personal..."

His eyes met hers, and for a moment, it was like he hadn't set eyes upon her before. She was absolutely breathtaking. It had been a long time since he had felt such strong feelings for anyone. And those feelings... they were so familiar and so different at once. Was it love?

It was overwhelming and he wanted to say something, tell her everything - _everything_ \- but then, what would she think of him? He couldn't tell her. Not now, not with the plans he - that Maelstrom - had in mind.

Rick poured over those events and knew he had to keep her safe. He had to figure out some way to make Kate leave, but without her feeling pushed.

"What?" she asked.

Her question broke him out of his trance and it was a moment before he remembered how to breathe. He saw the basket and remembered the wine. "I... I was just thinking we should open the bottle of wine I packed."

"That sounds great." Kate moved aside, giving him room to take out the wine. As she turned to face him, she said, "I'm glad you talked me into this, Rick."

"Yeah, me too," he said as he handed two glasses to her and began to fumble with the wine bottle.

When it finally opened, part of the liquid sloshed out and down his shirt. Kate laughed and the sound lightened his heart so, he couldn't help but join in her mirth. "I guess I am a little clumsy today. Want some?" he asked, holding the bottle like he would pour it on her as well.

"No, not like that," she answered, smiling as she grabbed his wrist so the wine would go into the glasses. She then handed one to him, "Here, isn't that better?"

"You have no idea," he said, and noticed Kate paused a moment. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," she answered and gave him an odd look, but it was gone almost as quickly as it appeared. "It's... I don't know, something in the air, I guess." Kate leaned toward him and pressed her lips against his.

He responded in kind, wanting to melt in the taste and feel of everything that was her. When they parted, he breathed, "Yeah, definitely something in the air." 


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

Kate walked hand-in-hand with Rick into his penthouse. He had turned the day into something magical, and she knew she would never get enough of him.

He took the basket and blanket and set them by the closet. "I'll take care of this later," he said, then took her hand, leading her into the living room.

"Hey, why don't I make reservations for dinner tonight?" he asked, "This has been a great day, and I feel like celebrating."

Kate thought for a moment, then decided there was already too much thinking going on in her mind. "That sounds great, but where do you have in mind? I mean, if I need to change into something more appropriate..."

Rick smiled and his hands rubbed up and down the sides of her arms, "It doesn't matter to me. If you want to try some place more on the high-end side of life, I know people. I can get a table for two in almost any place in the city."

"And I bet you look nice in a tux," Kate added, while images of him dressed up filled her mind.

He laughed, waggling his eyebrows as he said, "That goes without saying."

She reached up, dragging her finger down the side of his face. "Make that one movie, then, I'll go home to change."

"I love the sound of that," he said, then showed her to the shelf with his movie collection. "Find something you like, while I make a few calls."

Kate perused his movie collection while he went into the kitchen . She didn't know about him, but she needed something ridiculous to balance the craziness of her life lately, so she chose a comedy.

Just as the movie started, he joined her on the couch with a huge bowl of popcorn. She curled up next to him and enjoyed the movie, and maybe his laugh as well. Before long, it was over, and she didn't want to leave.

Kate stretched and finally got to her feet. "I'll be back as soon as possible," she promised, with a kiss to his cheek.

"Take my car service," said Rick, "I called earlier and one is already waiting for you downwstairs. I've made arrangements for them to wait on you while you get ready, then bring you back."

"I can't do that-"

"Yeah, you can," he took her hands in his and smiled, making her cheeks grow warm. "Let me do this for you, Kate."

Rick pulled her hands to his lips and it didn't take long for her to decide. "All right. I will see you soon."

"And I'll be waiting," he smiled, "Be careful."

She nodded quietly, then left. 

* * *

A few hours later, Kate returned to Rick's place, dressed and ready for the evening. When he opened the door, it was obvious how much he appreciated the dress she was wearing.

"See something you like?" she asked, loving the way his face changed.

"Oh yes, I most certainly do," he answered in what could only be his bedroom voice.

Kate rolled her eyes and thumped him on the shoulder, seeing as how his tie was a tangled mess. "I don't think you're ready."

"Well, you did show up about fifteen minutes earlier than I expected. Here," he grabbed her hand and took her to his office. "This is where most of my writing is done, or at least, where it used to," he chuckled, "Why don't you look around, make yourself comfortable, while I finish up?"

Kate nodded, and when he left his office, she did what he suggested and scanned the room, taking in the shelves full of books. She wandered toward his desk, knowing it was where all of her favorite books had been written, when something caught her eye.

One of the drawers was slightly open and a piece of dark fabric was half-stuffed inside. She stopped for a moment, knowing she probably shouldn't open it, but there was something about the material that was familiar. Quietly, she pulled the drawer open and took the piece out, picking up a folded paper that fluttered to the floor as she did so. She spread both out on the desk and her hand clamped over her mouth with the discovery.

It was... she couldn't put it in words. She scooped the mask and re-folded the paper, stuffing them back into the drawer, quickly making it look as close as it did before.

It should have all made sense earlier, never having any incidents when they were out. Also, the way both of them were stiff or their 'injuries' in the days after a confrontation.

Why hadn't she noticed it before?

Kate barely had enough time to pull herself together before Rick returned. "Sorry I took so long... Are you ready?"

"Yes! Let's go!" She exclaimed, and wanted to kick herself for acting so suspicious.

He laughed as he took her hand in his, "Someone's definitely excited."

"You know it," She said and leaned into Rick's shoulder, hiding her face to regain her composure before she totally lost it. Her heart was breaking, and she couldn't let it show.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

Rick and Kate were seated at their table, enjoying a bottle of wine while they waited on their orders. His mouth was dry, with the plan to get Kate out of the city weighing heavily on his mind. He hoped it would go over easy and it wouldn't take much convincing.

Kate couldn't be in New York when he made his next attack, so he had to try something - anything - to keep her safe. He leaned forward and took her hand. The dim candlelight glimmered in her eyes and it almost blanked his mind. But then, he came back to his senses. This had to work.

He took a deep breath and finally got the words out. "I know it's very short-notice, and I've been thinking about this all day, but, I didn't expect... well, a lot of things."

"I'm leaving tomorrow afternoon for a short business trip. I would like to make a few changes, you know, turn it into a trip for two, so you could go with me."

Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. He had caught her off guard. "I- I don't know what to say..."

"Say yes," he smiled, trying his best charm as he spoke, "It's just a two day trip to Chicago. I have several meetings to attend, and you'll have time to shop, or go to the museums while I'm busy, but the rest of the time, it'll only be you and me."

She turned away and seemed to collect herself. When she faced him again, her eyes were full of tears, and he couldn't figure out why. "I - I can't, Rick."

"But, why?" he asked. Why wouldn't she go? He had to find some way to get her out of the city. "Is it because it's too soon?"

Kate closed her eyes for a second, and the tears seemed to evaporate. "It is a short notice and I do have responsibilities. I can't just pack up and leave on a whim."

The hollow in his gut suddenly became suffocating and the air around him charged. He silently fought to regain control, watching as the candle's flame flickered wildly.

Thankfully, it stopped almost as soon as it started, and Kate didn't seem to notice. "I won't lie, I do wish you would say yes, but I do understand."

"How about we enjoy the meal, and maybe the night, and I can go with you to the airport tomorrow?" she offered.

"I think I would like that," he said, but had a feeling he had ruined everything between them.

Then, Kate raised her glass. Her voice wavered a bit as she said, "To keeping our heads in the clouds?"

He nodded, thinking there might be an underlying meaning to the way she said the words, but then, he was probably digging too deep. "Exactly," he answered.

The clink of their glasses resonated through the air, and everything seemed to change.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: **Chapter 20 will be posted later tonight (in about 6-8hrs), and the Epilogue sometime tomorrow. Thanks for sticking with this, and for all the reviews, faves, and follows! :)

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen**

It was half-past noon, and Kate closed her shop, leaving a sign stating she would be back soon. She knew all the unannounced closings lately was bad for business, but figured it probably wouldn't matter much longer.

Her phone buzzed with a text from Rick. "Meeting was moved up last night, so I'm already out of town. Hope to see you soon. Stay safe."

She knew last night that he'd lost control for a moment and that this ruse was his way of protecting her, but he really didn't know. At all. And this, this message from him, told her that he had moved his time of attack up and she needed to be ready.

"Okay, be careful." she sent in reply, then added, "I'll see you sooner than you'd think."

Kate put her phone away and scanned what she could see of the sky, looking for any signs of... anything. She didn't know where he would start, only knew the sites he had marked on the paper.

So, she wandered the streets, making her way toward Rick's building, hoping she may run into him, talk him out of his plans - tell him everything - when she saw what could only be him as he shot through the clouds.

She closed her eyes and tilted her head toward the sky. A slight jump lifted her into the air, and as she floated higher, Kate disappeared into flame and only HeatWave remained.

It didn't take long to find Rick's - Maelstrom's - trail. She could see him in the distance, ready to cause more destruction. There was only one way to stop him, and it twisted her insides. After hours of lost sleep, trying to think of another way, she found there was no way out of it.

She flew high above the city, taking in the cool air amongst the thin clouds. She centered on Maelstrom and dove, gaining speed as she closed in on him, eager to finish this final confrontation.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N:** Thanks once more for keeping up with this! :) Epilogue will be up tomorrow!

**A/N2:** Don't let things mislead you too much... this does have a happy ending.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty**

Maelstrom hovered above Central Park, watching as the people ran from him on the ground below. It didn't feel as good as before, and he couldn't figure out why. It was maddening and frustrating.

In anger, he flew down and started his attack.

His first fly-by threw several people to the ground and knocked over trees and statues. Others cowered before him or ran as he stormed through the park. He figured it was more than enough to catch HeatWave's attention. As he closed in on the castle, he saw her quickly approaching.

Then, when he realized how close she was, Maelstrom found himself buried deep within a trench scored across the park, with his nemesis on top of him.

"How did you-?"

Before he could finish, he was engulfed in flames. He called on his power over the wind and air and pushed her away, out of the trench and into a grove of trees.

But she didn't land, just made a huge circle and returned to him, like some sort of flaming boomarang.

"You just can't stop, can you?" he called, stopping her a few feet away. They pushed against each other, both trying to break through, then, their powers exploded, throwing them in opposite directions.

When he hit the ground, he laid there for a time, waiting on the stars to clear from his vision. When he heard HeatWave approach, he acted as if he were unconscious.

She hesitated for a moment before reaching down to take him by the feet. He kicked her back and flew above as she landed several yards away, knocking her through a boathouse and into the pond.

HeatWave coughed and sputtered as she surfaced. Maelstrom was amazed she was able to keep the flames going in her state, but pushed that down when he shot toward her. She wasn't fighting back in the same way as she had before.

"What's wrong, HeatWave? Have you given up already? Because I just got started!"

She burst from the water, her shoulder slamming into his as she pushed higher into the sky, past the clouds and into the freezing and thinning atmosphere. "I don't give up!" she gasped.

Darkness grasped at the edges of his sight and he tried to swing at her, but missed as they both fell toward the earth. He had been mistaken - she wasn't going to stop until she saved the city from him. He couldn't comprehend the idea, yet, something about this discovery felt oddly familiar.

The lack of oxygen caused him to lose consciousness for a few seconds. He came to find the city reached up for him faster than he would like. He called on the wind and regained his balance, flying over New York and ripped the sides off of several of the buildings as he swept past.

Unfortunately, HeatWave was conscious as well.

Their battle continued throughout Manhattan and almost the entire way to Long Island. Maelstrom was soon exhausted. This had to end soon.

He came at her once more, dodging her fireballs and heat pulses as she also raced toward him. She feinted at the last moment, spun, and her heel clipped him across the jaw.

Maelstrom was knocked back, seeing stars again. HeatWave made another pass, and this time, he grabbed her, pushing her through the air and caught her on a bar as they flew past, successfully knocking her down. She fell hard, taking longer to get up this time.

He had to admit, she was persistent, and a formidable enemy. She had chased and fought him all across the city, and now injured, she continued after him.

Her left arm was at an odd angle as she seemed to grow brighter and brighter until his sight was lost.

Maelstrom slammed onto the ground, but he refused to acknowledge the burning pain across his shoulders and back from HeatWave's attack. He got up slower than he wanted, but it was quick enough. When she came at him again, he managed to grab her by the arm, and with every bit of strength left in him, he flung her into the nearest building.

This time when she hit, it was different, her flames flickering and fading as she fell, unconscious.

He drifted until he was a few yards away, then walked the remaining distance to her. This was it - the moment when he'd find out who exactly this was, who tormented him so.

And he found, as he closed in, it wasn't as satisfying as he thought it would have, knowing he was about to know the true identity of his nemesis.

Grabbing her shoulder, he rolled her now-flameless body over.

"No-" he gasped, and stumbled backwards, falling hard onto his knees. Her face was covered in drying rivulets of blood, but there was no mistaking her. "No... I... I did this..."

Rick scrambled to her side and pulled her into his arms, trying to fight back the tears. He felt for her pulse, finding it weak, but still there.

"Kate - Stay with me Kate." The voice - his voice - was wrong and he ripped the digitizer from his neck. "I'm sorry - so sorry," he said, rocking her and holding her close. "I didn't know it was you."

Her eyes fluttered open and she seemed so calm. "I did," she whispered.

Rick couldn't believe it - how did she figure out his alias? "How? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Last night..." she closed her eyes and struggled to take a breath. "Your mask."

That explained everything, how Kate acted last night. She must have found it while she was in his office. He never gave it a second thought that she might find it.

"I had... to... to stop..." Kate's eyes rolled back into her head. He could hear the sirens quickly approaching and knew there was no way the medics could get her to a hospital fast enough. He blasted into the air and flew as fast as he could - he had to save her.

Rick found the door to the ER and landed in front of it, not bursting through like he wanted. As he carried her inside, the waiting room hushed as most of the people recognized him and kept their distance.

Their fear permeated the room, and for the first time, he didn't want to feel it.

"Please," his voice breaking as he spoke to the nurse at the front desk, "She needs help. Take her back. Now."

She nodded slowly and called another nurse to take Kate back. Rick could feel the eyes on him, and the security officer's guns pointed at his back. Everyone wisely stayed away from him, and he remained quiet and still until they brought a gurney.

He made sure his movements were slow, laying her carefully on the bed, and stroked her hair. "You're safe now," he said, then watched as the nurses carted her past the doors.

He left, leaping into the air the moment he was clear of the building. He knew what he was about to do wouldn't totally clear his record of destruction, but maybe it would make some sort of difference.

It took him a few seconds to return to where their battle began, and he immediately started repairing the damage. He set the statues right, following the path he'd made just an hour or so ago, cleaning up or re-assembling what he could. Rick could feel the fearful and curious eyes on his back everywhere he went, and it fueled his resolve to make this right.

Finally, when the last brick was set back in place and there was nothing more he could do, he found Kate's former partner, Esposito.

The detective had his gun drawn and watched him closely as he approached. As Rick's feet touched the ground, he removed his mask and raised his hands. "Do what you need to do. I won't fight," he promised.

"Richard Castle?" Esposito stayed still for a moment, recognition ringing clear in his eyes. "Mr. Castle, get on your knees and put your hands on your head. You're under arrest for the destruction of several buildings and for murder."

Rick fell to his knees. He didn't feel the cuffs when they pinched the skin on his wrists, didn't hear as the officer recited his Miranda rights.

He leaned in close to his ear, saying, "You know, I deal with murderers everyday, but I should put a bullet through your skull for killing my partner."

"... What?" he asked, not wanting to believe what he just heard.

"Kate Beckett. HeatWave. She's dead."

He didn't want to continue breathing.

After several moments of the detective's burning gaze, Esposito asked, "Why did you take her to the hospital?" He jerked Rick upwards to stand. "You've been trying to kill each other for almost a month. What changed your mind?"

"I found out who she is - who she was - and I couldn't let her die."

Rick felt his chest tighten painfully as the detective pushed him into his squad car. When the door shut, he wondered again how long had Kate known before she decided to sacrifice herself to stop him.

Then, the awful reality crashed down on him, pushing the air from his lungs - everything he'd ever loved was now gone.


	21. Epilogue

**A/N: **This **does** have a happy ending. I usually am more careful with my notes at the beginning of the chapters, and somehow I missed yesterday's, and for that, I do apologize. (I did go back and correct it for future readers) Thanks for sticking with this. :)

* * *

**Epilogue**

The tv droned on, once more showing Rick the images of destruction he caused while killing Kate. It had been months ago, but with the trial coming to a close and his sentence being handed, it was a cycle all over again.

If he'd only known...

He leaned forward with his head in his hands, still not sure how he missed it - her voice, mannerisms - something should have told him Kate and HeatWave were the same person.

A tap on the bars and the turning of the lock caught his attention.

"You have a visitor," said the guard as he opened the cell door. There were several others, all with their guns pointed at him as he stood and took a step forward. They all knew he could easily escape, if he wanted to, but that was the thing - he didn't want to. There was nothing in the real world left for him.

He certainly didn't expect anyone to come by. It was probably another reporter wanting to know his story.

"Tell them to drop in another day. I don't want to see anyone."

The guard shook his head and grabbed him by the arm. "She told me you'd say that, and said that she has coffee."

Rick got to his feet, his heart not sure if it wanted to skip around or stop beating as the guard pulled him down the long hallway. Finally, they turned and he was pushed into some sort of conference room.

It definitely wasn't what he expected.

"Your girl must have some friends in high places to be able to work out this arrangement. Have a seat and she'll be in here in a minute." He started out the door, then added, "We're all outside, so don't get any ideas."

"Understood," he answered, then sat down.

The room was quiet, giving him time to think who could be here. In a few minutes, he heard the doorknob turn.

He blinked when she entered the room, so lovely, so alive, coffee in hand. She stepped in front of him wearing a business suit and her long hair was pulled back into a ponytail.

Rick started to reach for her, but stopped, caught between amazement and the fact that his hands were still in shackles.

"Here," she smiled as she set the travel mug on the table, and he was sure she'd never looked more beautiful. "Let me take care of those."

Kate put her hand over the metal bracelets and the shackles clattered to the ground. He barely registered the new power as he gathered her in his arms, not even trying to hold back the tears.

"I thought you were dead. I thought I killed you... it's been everywhere for months..."

"On paper, Kate Beckett is dead, and as a result, I came into a... different, better, calling," she answered, totally not making any sense, but he didn't care. "And it's why I am here."

Rick let her go gently and stepped back. "I don't understand."

She wiped away her tears and took in a deep breath. "There are more people like us, Rick, more than I ever imagined. Our prolonged altercation brought several of them forward and they - we've - formed a group. It's sort of a society formed to help and protect others." Kate curled a stray strand of hair over her ear, "And we've come into a situation."

Kate went quiet, then looked around the room, like she wasn't sure where to start, and it made his curiosity peak. "Okay, what kind of situation, and what does it have to do with me?"

"There is a powerful guy - one of the most powerful and dangerous guys out there we know of- who is starting a bit of trouble." She smiled again, and took his hand, "and what it has to do with you, is that this organization knows of your talents. If you agree to be my partner and help us contain him, you can go free."

She paused, then asked, "You do still have powers, right?"

"Yeah, I do, but us? Partners?" He thought about it for a moment. It was every boy's dream to be a superhero, and it looked like he was being given a second chance in life, and with Kate. "I think I would like that."

He smiled, not knowing where to start, but had to ask something. There were so many questions, so he decided on what was most important right now. "What's this guy's name? And for that matter, what should I call you?"

Kate squeezed his hand before letting it go. "He calls himself The Dragon, and he's got a crime list that goes back years, but we'll go over all that later." As she walked toward the door, he was right on her heels. "And since I don't exist anymore, you can call me by whatever name you wish. Mostly, I go by HeatWave."

"You'll always be my Kate," he said, unable to stop the words from leaving his mouth.

"Okay," she smiled as they left the conference room and filed the paperwork for his release.

As they walked through the doors and into the brightness of the sunlight, her eyes were full of mischief. "So... you remember how to fly?"

"I bet it'll come back to me," Rick answered, and was barely a second behind Kate as she took flight.


End file.
